


三年地下恋情第四年他们决定公开了

by DamonBaudelaire



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonBaudelaire/pseuds/DamonBaudelaire
Summary: 代友发文
Relationships: Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo
Kudos: 3





	三年地下恋情第四年他们决定公开了

**Author's Note:**

> 代友发文

喻文波说我不能去，要避嫌。

临近全明星，作为一队之长，喻文波有义务去现场直播选人。奈何姜承録的回国之路拉胯，他亲亲爱爱好久不见的对象接了军令披挂上阵。小道消息到时候选人可是两个队长面对面solo，如果他喻文波去了现场和王柳羿搭档，可想而知那时的舆论热度到底会冲上怎样一个匪夷所思的高度。

他的对象其实并不是很在乎这些外人眼里意义重大的花边新闻。  
于王柳羿而言那些流言蜚语只是冷酷无情宝蓝z玩热度的工具人，可是喻文波却不得不心存忌惮，最后连王柳羿都没通知一声，就联系俱乐部那边婉转的回绝了邀请，并提出让白家浩代班的双全之举。

结果在他意料之中，选人那天风平浪静，不单单是那一天，整一个星期喻文波都是闲人，因此甚至还破天荒慷慨的赴了一个朋友一起撸串的约。即使他的身体健康状况有点不算太好，但是年轻嘛，经得起折腾，一些小伤小痛不算些什么。  
只不过他玩的开心了，他的对象却被蒙在鼓里。  
头一天在彭俊杰直播间里不小心泄露的激动现在看起来有点过分好笑，王柳羿不是个喜欢质问的人，却能和喻文波两个人把冷战弄得炉火纯青——  
属实是他们当年磕磕绊绊谈初恋，什么都不懂，还打着游戏就少年意气血气方刚，吵架是常有的事。而王柳羿又打不过喻文波，喻文波也不舍得再掐他脖颈，好好的一对小情侣就分坐一张床的头尾，气鼓鼓的谁也不理谁。

所以你看我理你吗，喻文波？  
王柳羿冷笑一声，看了喻文波发过来刷屏的信息之后连条已阅都不回，就摁灭了屏幕。

等到喻文波后知后觉，他对象不回他消息的时间已满二十四个小时。QQ标识中的大火花和深爱之钥纷纷在新的一轮二十四小时中寿终正寝，他这时候想起来后悔没告知王柳羿一声，但为时已晚。  
喻文波给王柳羿打过去的电话全都被挂断。

摆明了王柳羿生气了，生他喻文波的气。  
喻文波恨不得立马打个飞的直达IG基地，好好解释一番这波真的是失误。然而在他的想象里，就算他火速赶到，王柳羿也不会给他开基地的大门。  
难顶。惹对象生气了该怎么办？在线等，太急了。

因而一等到见面，仗着赛事官方给安排的酒店环境还算安静，喻文波肆无忌惮的拉着王柳羿躲进楼梯口的转角，十指紧扣，王柳羿想挣脱都不能。  
王柳羿现在窜的比喻文波高挺多，喻文波想起来两三年前他们明明身高还差不多，心里就泛上些委屈，而王柳羿这些天对他一概不理的态度更是让喻文波又委屈又气。

他抓着王柳羿的手，跟他解释他不去是因为要避嫌的。  
瞧着王柳羿盯着他却不说话、脸上毫无表情的样子，喻文波只得继续做解释哄他。只是喻文波自己不知道，他一心虚就容易说话磕磕绊绊，心里要是藏着事就更明显了——起码在王柳羿眼里是这样。  
王柳羿看着他下意识想抬起手摸鼻尖却不愿意放开紧扣的手，解释起来最后还快把他自己绕晕，埋怨喻文波怎么鸽他还来不及说，气就已经消了大半。

喻文波还在说：“蓝哥我真不是故意的。”

“真的不是故意鸽我？”能怎么办呢，毕竟是非常非常喜欢的人呀。

“真真真真真不是！我哪敢放你鸽子！”

喻文波好着急。如果按照平常粉丝们调侃他是只柴犬，那么现在他一定炸毛把尾巴摇到飞起。  
闯祸的小柴眼睛亮晶晶的看王柳羿，期待得到小事化了的回应。

最终王柳羿还是没办法，本来就面对喻文波万分不坚定的意志还是摇摇晃晃坍塌了。王柳羿抿了抿嘴唇，指尖还是有些不甘心在喻文波掌心抓了一下。

“……好了，那这事就这么算了。”

像猫一样。  
喻文波被他挠的心猿意马。

当初他俩还在同一支队伍的时候就这样。虽然年纪小，但是遭不住在一起待的时间太长，谈恋爱是初恋，却又有种老夫老妻的感觉。  
他们太熟悉彼此了，以至于在忍界大战的时候王柳羿那决定胜负的一钩被喻文波吃的死死的，亦或是这次见面喻文波早就预料到了王柳羿生气的场景，可是也同时看见了和好的圆满结局。

不可能对对方不心动的。  
永远都心动。

等喻文波反应过来的时候，他已经拨开王柳羿的衣领，一口咬了上去。

王柳羿“嘶”的一声，抽着气下意识往后退，却被喻文波强硬的摁着。喻文波叼着他侧颈上一小块皮肉，又咬又舔，从王柳羿的视角只能看见他后脑的黑发和套着一件深蓝色外套的后背。  
喻文波就喜欢这样。没成年和成年了没什么两样，都喜欢拿他王柳羿来磨牙，狠也是狠的，每次都给他身上留下好多暧昧的印子，好久都消不掉，害得他只能穿高领长袖。还好现在不是夏天。

王柳羿被他咬的头皮发麻。  
辅助还记得这是在楼梯间，是大众场合，万一这个时候被偷拍发到网上去估计用不了十分钟他和喻文波的微博就得双双爆炸。舆论的威力有多大他心知肚明。  
王柳羿喉咙干涩，好不容易挤出来几个字：“别在这里，回房间。”

王柳羿根本没想到，喻文波这个逼居然连挨到床上再做都等不及。  
好像又回到了未成年时代，一举一动都莽撞。喻文波扯掉他们身上鼓鼓囊囊的外套，这样的动作就已经用尽了他的耐心。他焦躁的一边亲着王柳羿的下巴尖，一边胡乱拉开二人的裤链，推推蹭蹭褪下大腿往上碍事的裤子。  
他的手已经从王柳羿的上衣下摆伸了进去，细窄的腰部侧面皮肤嫩滑，摸起来手感极好。喻文波都已经满脑子黄色废料了，并不在乎万一王柳羿羞恼的骂他“揩油”，他又要如何是好。

王柳羿不会承认自己已经清理好身体的行为是受来的时候早就预料到会有这么一刻的影响，更不会直接向喻文波承认他也期待这一场久别重逢的性爱。异地恋对于他们来说不会冷却，是安全的恒温区。但谁会不喜欢更加温暖的热度呢？

喻文波的手指在紧闭的穴口处打转。他已把王柳羿亲的晕晕乎乎不知所以，并没意识到还能有诸如阻止喻文波之类的其他可能。或许王柳羿也是宽容的，所以当初他们在18岁的边缘疯狂试探，在18禁的雷区反复横跳，他们在赛场幕后亲吻，在基地寝室做爱。有一次就有第二次，有第一次就有往后无数次。  
王柳羿昂着头喘息。露出雪白的脖颈，也是在懵懵懂懂间袒露给不怀好意的某人一块弱点。喻文波显而易见被取悦到了。喻文波一边亲他，一边笑着胡作非为。对象大腿根那隐秘的穴口被他的手指揉得发软，透明的淫水黏腻湿润，才刚刚溢出来就又跟着喻文波的指尖探进了翕动小口的后穴中。

那根手指半点不带停歇的往更深处探，伴随着王柳羿难挨的呻吟，指腹带着茧子的冠军AD的细瘦手指不容置否的挤开簇拥着的肠肉，指甲修剪整齐的指尖如同耍无赖似的左右摸着，坦坦荡荡挑逗着敏感的穴肉。  
王柳羿被他摸得要哭。  
本就被喻文波抵在门板上动弹不得，喻文波还要跟剥鸡蛋壳一样把他身上的衣服都扒拉干净，拉着他的一条腿勾在自己腰间就大大咧咧的用手指进来胡乱摸了一遭。那是真的难受，一根手指解决不了被点起来的火，反而穴道里还发酸，贪吃的软肉不满这点聊胜于无的搪塞，汹涌的欲望震得王柳羿脑海里每一根神经末梢发麻。

当年王柳羿和喻文波在休赛期搞到天昏地暗，彼时在床上王柳羿还自持为年纪稍长的哥哥的身份，虽然喻文波照样做起爱来不管不顾，但也没现在这样花样百出。  
他怎么不知道喻文波现在这么爱折腾他了？王柳羿好崩溃。

王柳羿被喻文波的手指玩的难受，什么道歉，什么可怜兮兮，这人就存心折磨他，变换着节奏抠挖着湿热的穴肉，指尖剐蹭敏感脆弱的内壁。王柳羿只觉得甬道里又爽又痒，他被喻文波弄得要哭，王柳羿想退缩了，甚至于想合拢双腿，让喻文波的手指自觉退出去。

可喻文波不答应。  
浪荡的淫水在高热的甬道里浸着他的手指，四周谄媚的软肉都在蠕动着吞吃他的指节，这让他开始回忆先前他们做爱的时候，他将自己的阴茎插入进去，获得的是怎样一种温柔的抚慰。

“能不能好好干！”王柳羿恼怒。  
“就不。”

喻文波的手指还在王柳羿身体里作祟，他却凑上前去好不无辜的去亲王柳羿颤抖着的嘴唇。  
王柳羿早就摘了牙套，因此纠缠起来就更允许放肆。  
喻文波叼着他的唇瓣舔咬吮吸，就像是执意要从每一根细小的唇纹里攫取走每一丝糖分。王柳羿被他吻的快缺氧，鼻尖和眼尾都是红红的，看起来实在可爱。

喻文波不是第一天不当人。   
他一边黏黏糊糊的亲王柳羿，手上动作却肆无忌惮。他的手指摸到了甬道深处那个微微凸起的腺体，在王柳羿下意识整个人缩起来往后躲的时候，喻文波已经将指腹贴在那一点上毫不留情的狠狠按揉。

“喻、喻文波！”

王柳羿的呻吟猛的拔高音调，他想往后逃开，却苦于背部已经严严实实贴住了门板。他被迫固定在这个姿势，任由喻文波的手指大力按压着他的敏感点，无论他怎么断断续续求饶都没用。  
王柳羿被喻文波一根手指干的眼前发晕，偏偏喻文波还要蹭在他耳朵边上笑。

就是喜欢看他笑话是吧，明明他才是那个拽住狗链的人，怎么现在一点主动权都没有啊？  
他的脸颊通红，耳朵旁边是喻文波在说下流话，这具好久没和对象亲热过的身体饥渴的可以，等到王柳羿反应过来的时候，他正在喻文波抽动手指的节奏里偷偷沉下去腰臀吞吃他的手指，好像特别期待喻文波能玩的更狠一点。

他自以为隐蔽的小动作早被喻文波看在眼里。

喻文波：“蓝哥，水也流的太多了吧？”

“只是一根手指也这么敏感吗。”

“太贪吃了，一直在吸我。”

“这么久没做还是很好操。”

王柳羿被他讲得面红耳赤，还没来得及开口驳斥，甬道里的穴肉不听使唤的绞紧了喻文波的那根手指。王柳羿飞快的意识到了什么，临界的快感才刚刚布局在他脑海中，高潮的灭顶快意就铺天盖地袭来。  
他被喻文波指奸到高潮，沾满淫水的大腿根不由自主的抽搐，眼睁睁看着喻文波抽出手指来，在他眼前刻意的给他看，一整只手掌都是水光闪闪的，都是他刚才被喻文波指奸到喷水的杰作。

王柳羿一下子就懵了。

他们以前做爱都是势均力敌的，滚上床单的样子都像是玩闹，哪像现在这样，他王柳羿被操的话都说不出来，狼狈的难以复加。

王柳羿反应过来，炸毛着就想推开喻文波：“不做了！”

可喻文波哪里由得他。就算王柳羿泡健身房也在床上拧不过喻文波，喻文波额头上沁着薄汗，一手托着王柳羿勾在自己身上的腿，就着他腿根一片泥泞，龟头在穴口磨蹭了两下，早就勃起的阴茎就这样插了进去。

王柳羿的手臂一软，想推开喻文波的动作也紧接着软化成了欲拒还迎的调情。  
气是气的，爽也是爽的。

王柳羿好不容易缓过神来，适应了正有根硬烫的东西插进他的身体里。犹豫了一下，伸出去的手还是抱上了喻文波的后背。

他隔着一层薄薄的衬衫，在喻文波的后背摸索。顺着脊柱往上，渐在两侧微凸的，应该是叫蝴蝶骨来着。  
松松垮垮挂在鼻梁上的眼镜刚刚被他取下来，王柳羿抱着喻文波，右手的小拇指上还勾着眼镜边框，一不小心就会掉在地上，和他此刻的理性一起摇摇欲坠。

得了好处的喻文波永远学不会卖乖，奉行的准则一直都是床下哄床上肏，这时就大力的抽送着硬烫的阴茎，像个打桩机似的死命往里撞。但说是这么说，最后死去活来的还是他宝蓝z。

就算好久好久没做喻文波也能轻车熟路的找到湿热甬道里的那点微微凸起，于是就真的不给王柳羿任何歇息的机会，喻文波把握着九浅一深的节奏操弄，柱体前端微翘的龟头碾过敏感的前列腺点，激起王柳羿一阵幼兽般奶声奶气的呜咽。

王柳羿很绝望的发现，他乘坐的那辆过山车落不下去，直接停在了要死不死的最高点，他坐在过山车的第一排，仰面向下，不开口求饶的尊严岌岌可危。

偏偏喻文波还要用邀功似的语气说：“蓝哥，我干得你爽吗？”  
他倒是肏的舒服了，一双眼睛眯着，不压抑嘴唇里吐露的喘息，如果要和早些年他刚开荤时的青涩表现相比，喻文波现在的性感指数是可以直接爆表的。

王柳羿抱着他的手抬起来又落下去，不轻不重的给了他背后一拳。终究还是没忍住，被按在门板上操的辅助眼眶泛着红，眼睛里亮亮的水光忽然就掉了下来。  
小口小口喘息着，被操的上气不接下气，讲话都讲不出来更别提那些脸红心跳的呻吟，唯一能支离破碎发出一点声音的音节又滚烫又模糊。

喻文波听不太清楚，侧耳过去，这下听清楚了，哦，喊的是杰克哥。

平常避嫌来避嫌去，这会儿知道喊他名字了。以前也是这样，在床上只要他操王柳羿操的狠了，白瘦纤细的小辅助就喜欢喊他杰克哥，指望着靠这点委委屈屈的话来向喻文波求饶。  
虽然这招百试百灵，但，喻文波也不是一直拿他的撒娇没办法。

被人喊的心花怒放，还要坚守本心。喻文波就去亲他，舌尖纠缠着扫荡口腔，掠夺爱人带着哭腔的呜咽，黏黏糊糊的胡乱亲吻一通。

“呜、杰克。”

“我在呢。”

接吻的间隙，王柳羿喘着气好像说了些什么。喻文波听罢，用脸颊蹭了蹭他的脸颊，又去亲亲他的嘴唇。

“我真的不喜欢避嫌。”

“那就找个时间昭告天下，你是我的。”

三年地下恋情，第四年也是时候要公开了。


End file.
